A new threat
by Kyrte
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are caught up in an intergalactic war and find a strange ally. Sort of a sequel to my heart will go on so it may help if you read that first. ON HIATUS!


**Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor who. I'm just "borrowing" the Doctor, Rose e.t.c for my own twisted ideas of fun. However, Amazina is MINE people. And we all know what that means… but if you don't it means please ask if you want to borrow her, okay?**

**A/n:**** People may recognise this fic from _my heart will go on_. And you would be right. I decided to return _my heart will go on_ to a one-shot and give Amazina a story all her own! **

**So enjoy!**

**A new threat. **

"Slitheen Amazina! Report on the Abzorbaloff threat!"

The young Slitheen stumbled to her feet as she held the papers with a trembling claw. Clearing her throat, she began in a shaky voice, spurred on by the approving eyes of the seniors there.

"We have been monitoring the treat of the Abzorbaloffs for many days now. In regards to the weapons they have been using, our counter shock-waves have proven to be useful in disrupting their seeking technology, yet they have been unsuccessful in stopping agents from Glomb broadcasting secret flares to pass information."

The senior Slitheen stood up, his gaze passing over the crowd of generals. Amazina held her breath unconsciously, waiting for the speech that would no doubt come from the renowned war hero.

"We have been lucky so far, yet the Abzorbaloff threat cannot be ignored. I want all squadrons to be on the highest alert. I don't trust this silence. Lieutenant Amazina, I would like a private word with you after this meeting is over. As for the rest of you, I want reports every hour on any and all unspecified events. This meeting is over."

Amazina ignored the curious stares she got from some of her fellow officers, instead she focused on the figure of the general, her role model.

"Amazina, I presume?" the general started before she could even give the customary salute. "We- that is to say the other commanders and I- have decided to send you on a classified mission to collect information on a power source that could change the outcome of this war from defeat to victory. There is a chance you could not return from this mission. Are you prepared to accept?"

Amazina nodded mutely, unable to dispel the fear that had suddenly gripped her. The general gave her a black folder.

" This folder has all the information you will need. Good luck."

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Rose asked as she did her make-up. The doctor was checking the tardis over for the fifteenth time today, trying to find out exactly how she had gotten here. She kept hearing random noises coming from the tardis' engine room and occasionally streams of Gallifreyan came rushing into her mind. Rose grinned to herself as she put the finishing touches to her mascara.

"BANG!" shockwaves blew through the Tardis, knocking the time lady off her feet. Scrambling upright, Rose ran to the engine room, slamming the door open so hard it fell off it's hinges.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, fear reaching out to her. "Doctor where are you!"

"What?"

Rose looked over the pipes that filled the engine room. The doctor was sat up, black soot covering his face. Rose barely resisted the urge to laugh as the doctor stood up, hair standing on end like in the cartoons she had watched as a kid.

"I think…" The doctor muttered as he stood up, grasping Rose for safety. "I think I may have made a mistake there."

Rose dragged the half-unconscious doctor back into the main part of the tardis before checking the screen for any damage the doctor may have caused.

"Um.. Doctor?" Rose shook the doctor, trying to get him to at least wake up. "I think we have a problem-"

The tardis suddenly began to spin out of control, wires began to fall from where they were supposed to be and as Rose looked at the monitors adorning the tardis' controls she realised, with a sinking heart they were going to crash.

* * *

**Reviews please! Flames will be accepted as the doctor needs some weapons for fighting the daleks. (Did anyone else notice one of the daleks disappearing before he got sucked into the void in doomsday?)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the stories that have come from my strange mind. You guys rock!**

**TTL**

XXX


End file.
